Love Lockdown
by Mob Princess
Summary: Full Summary inside! Sorry folks, just refuses to give up more space! Clauson!
1. When Your Mind's Made Up

**Summary: Ridge was always underestimated because of his family. He couldn't disown the fact that he enjoyed the power and respect, but like everyone, he wanted a chance. Now, after deciding to go against his mother's wishes, Ridge goes to Port Charles to get his second chance, and reunite his parents. Is the really hope for Ridge and his mission to find himself?**

**Title: Love Lockdown**

**Chapter 1: When Your Mind's Made Up**

**Author: Ms. Charity Howard (Mob Princess)**

**~Story~**

He practically danced around the room as he packed his things. Everything he did was in a rhythm that couldn't be stopped. His mother stood at the door, shaking her head to its sides.

As he walked passed her for the millionth time, she finally became annoyed and grasped his arm, pulling him into a hug. For someone in her early fifty's, she still looked amazing. Her hair was still taken care of, silk black, but with a long gray stripe in the front, much like Stacey London. Her complexion was kept the same from since before he was born. While her eyes were still filled with an indescribable emotion.

Unlike her, he had his father's eyes, which his much like his mother's as well: extremely dark and distant. He had heart throbbing dimples, just like his father as well. His ebony tresses were like a million dollars to all the woman, especially hairstylist. They were perfect, natural ringlets that her groomed neatly and combed back to make their length seem shorter. All his dark looks went perfectly with his sun-kissed skin, making everyone weak at their knees.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was a tortured whisper. Everyone inch of her body was shivering with a mother's worry. "You know you don't have to…Ridge…"

Ridge pulled her back after giving her a brief hug, their hands were linked together. "Mom, you can come with me, but you can't keep me here forever. I appreciate everything you've ever given me; especially you're part of the family business…" There was a pause, and then she put her hand to his cheek. "I have siblings out there that deserve to finally get to know me while I'm older—"

"I'm still so sorry that Sonny and I split up, Ridge. I tried to give you everything, right down to a family that loves you…" He let her go, and then looked at a photo on his dresser that hadn't been packed yet. On the back it read the names: _Michael Corbin (56)_, _Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos Jr. (38), Claudia Antonia Zacchara-Corinthos (33), Dante Angelo Falconeri (23), Michael Morgan Corinthos III (17), Kristina Adela Davis-Corinthos (16), Morgan Stone Corinthos (12), and Ridge Antonio Zacchara-Corinthos (18 months)._

That picture was the first and last picture he ever had of him, his siblings, his parents, and grandfather. Not even his Uncles Johnny, Rudy, and Ric were in there, nor his cousins Spencer and Molly. Thankfully though, his grandfather Anthony was out of it and had died before he was born. But still, he wanted all his family in there, though, he was grateful to have even a picture with all his siblings in it.

"Mom, it's not your fault. I've heard the _epic _story of you and Dad. There are just things we can't get passed, remember? You told me that a long time ago. I don't blame you or Dad for getting a divorce. Just right now, I need to get to know my brothers and sister. They deserve to see how big I've gotten over the past twenty years." Ridge sat at the foot of his striped bed, Claudia going to sit beside him and put her arm around him. Her lips planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"I'm so proud of you baby boy. You've turned out to be the best in your father, and much like your Uncle John…" Both of them studied the picture of when they were all one big, happy family. There was a long silence, but it still wasn't silent at the same time. It was as if they could communicate without words. "Okay…Go to Port Charles, and prepare your old Momma place to live for a while." His matching pools shifted to hers, completely stunned at her choice of words.

"You're seriously gonna come to Port Charles with me?" He set the photo aside, and then turned his body to face hers. It seems like he had done that so many times, especially because of his teen years, and all the times they had gotten in trouble with the law, which probably explained why they didn't have to talk to speak.

"I'm not coming with you. Just give me a couple of weeks or so, and then I'll be over before you know it. Alright?" Claudia took her only son's rough hands, transfixed by all the scars he had gathered over the years.

"Mom…" Ridge called out to her after a while of thinking.

"Yes baby boy?" He rolled his eyes and bit his tongue.

"Why did you leave Port Charles with me, even when you knew I had a lot of family there?" Tears threatened to fall from her pools as she finally came face to face with the one question she didn't want to ever face.

"Ridge," Claudia began after taking her time to think, "I brought you with me back to Italy because not only are you my pride and joy, but I was afraid you would be judged for mine and Sonny's sins…"

"Mom, I already do here!" He quickly lowered his voice after realizing his mistake of yelling. "I love the power, the rush, the respect; I love everything about the mob, except the consequences. But I still want my chance to prove I can be better and that I'm not worse than you and Dad. That I'm not some demonic spawn…"

"I wish I could stop them Ridge…I really do…But it'll be worse in Port Charles!" Claudia folded her arms and counted the tiles on the floor.

"I know it'll be worse in the States, but I still have to get to know my family." His pools showed how much alike they were to that of his father's: dead.

"I understand. And I'm sorry I made you move with me to Italy. But I just didn't want you to stay with Sonny. You're my special little boy, no matter how old you get on me. You can be a grandfather and you'll still be my Baby boy!" The aging woman got up and walked over to her flesh and blood and gently grasped his chin and made him face her. "Now finish getting ready. Remember; find me a decent place to stay when I arrive." Ridge rolled his eyes.

Claudia wiped away a tear as she watched her only child step unto the private jet. She knew it wasn't the end, but she was a mother and she reserved the right to worry. Her body guards didn't question her; common sense had answered them already. "Ms. Zacchara, we should get going by now. It's getting late and you know th---"

"I know Alfonso, I know…" The broad turned on her red stiletto, which surprised everyone that she could still walk in them, and began to walk to the parked vehicle.

_So,  
If you want something  
And you call, call  
Then I'll come running  
To fight  
And I'll be at your door  
When there's nothing worth running for_

She sat in the window sill of the giant kitchen. Her Uncle Rudy was well on his way to finding himself in a grave with his age, but there he stood, in the doorway, watching his niece. At first, he thought he should have just left her alone, but he knew she needed him. After all, she didn't have anyone else. "Claus, it's gonna be okay, I promise." He came over and sat by her feet.

"What makes you say that?" She sniffled, wiping away another tear.

_When your mind's made up  
When your mind's made up  
There's no point trying to change it  
When your mind's made up  
When your mind's made up  
There's no point trying to stop it_

"Cause there was a little girl in red shoes that lived here a long time ago, and she came back and is just fine…" The older Zacchara told about her to her. "Besides, Ridge knows a lot and is a strong kid. He'll be okay without his mom for a few weeks."

Claudia chuckled then leaned over and gave her father figure a weak hug. "You're right; Ridge is a lot like his daddy when it comes to survival, he'll be perfectly fine."

"His dad? Ridge is so much like you Claus, that it ain't even funny." Rudy laughed.

_You see  
You're just like everyone  
When the shit falls all you want to do is run... away  
And hide all by yourself  
When you're far from me there's nothing else_

Finally, she was all alone. No one was able to disturb her. She had no clue why Ridge going to Port Charles was so bad; he had been gone for longer periods of time. But then his question hit her again: _"Why did you leave Port Charles with me, even when you knew I had a lot of family there?"_

The coldness of the shower smiting her naked body became more intense as she finally collapsed. Claudia felt like a terrible mother. Like she had failed.

It's so hard to swallow your pride, and even worse when you have an ego.

_When your mind's made up  
When your mind's made up  
There's no point trying to change it  
When your mind's made up  
When your mind's made up  
There's no point trying even talking_

Morning had come, and she still hadn't received a phone call from Ridge. Her body was in the form of a ball, which wasn't good for a woman in her fifties.

But, his question still rang in her head. Even though she had answered him, she hadn't answered herself. "Why did I take you from your family Ridge? I promised you when you were born that you would always be around your siblings because I got kept away from John…" Claudia said aloud.

_When your mind's made up  
When your mind's made up  
There's no point trying to fight it  
When your mind's  
Your mind's  
Made.....up......  
Ah  
There's no point trying to change it  
When your.....  
Oh  
Ohh, Ohh_

It had been the first time in a very long time that she had sat alone at the table. She was used to even a body guard sitting with her for a meal. But today was different; they all wanted to keep their distance so she could figure things out on her own.

After thirty minutes of just staring at her food, she received a text message saying "_Hey mom, made it 2 PC safe. I'll call u at noon. Love ya!" _Her lips curled from ear to ear. And her heart felt like it had been lifted.

_So  
If you ever want something  
And you call, call  
Then I'll come running._

Ridge observed his surroundings. He had only spent two years of his life here, and didn't remember a thing. The first place that he had gone to was the docks, which stunk ferociously. So bad that he almost regretted wanting to go there.

"New in town?" A feminine voice asked him from behind. When he turned to face the woman, he put on his most devilish and cunning smile and turned to her. She was almost completely opposite of her: Sandy blond hair, Southern accent, baby blue eyes, and a pale complexion.

"Ah, Josslyn, nice to finally meet you!" Ridge's voice was loud and Anthony Zacchara like.

**A/N: "**_**When Your Mind's Made Up" **_**is owned by Glen Hansard. I own no legal rights to General Hospital and its characters; however, I do own Ridge. Thanks for reading and keep a look out for updates! Please review and have a blessed day.**


	2. Weapon Of Mass Seduction

**Summary: Ridge was always underestimated because of his family. He couldn't disown the fact that he enjoyed the power and respect, but like everyone, he wanted a chance. Now, after deciding to go against his mother's wishes, Ridge goes to Port Charles to get his second chance, and reunite his parents. Is the really hope for Ridge and his mission to find himself?**

**Title: Love Lockdown**

**Chapter 2: Weapon Of Mass Seduction**

**Author: Ms. Charity Howard (Mob Princess)**

**~Story~**

"Ah, Josslyn, nice to finally meet you!" Ridge's voice was loud and Anthony Zacchara like. The blond stared at him in shock. How did he know her name?

"Who are you?" Josslyn noticed his disappointed eyes. With hesitation, the blond walked off the landing and towards him.

"Do you not remember me? That's so depressing…" The mobster showed off his dimples, hoping she would take recognition in them and put the pieces together. Moments passed, and still the slightly older woman held a questionable look on her angelic face. "No worries, you will soon. Tell our brothers they should expect me." He turned to leave, but his arm was grasped.

"You're Ridge…Claudia's son with Sonny, right?" His dark orbs pierced into hers. There were no words, just his look. Again, he turned and left. "I'm right! I knew it!" Josslyn ran over and grabbed his elbows, forcing him to look at her.

"You must really be much like Mrs. Jacks, seeing as how you're just so damn talkative." The probing man joked.

"Not even funny, I'm like your older sister once removed!" The twenty something year old retorted, her lip protruding.

"Ah, but you're not. Sorry Josie, but I just can't picture you as related, not even as a God-sister." Finally, he pried his arm from the blond and began to walk off.

"And where do you think you're going Corinthos?" Ridge stopped for a second, thinking of how to answer her and not get caught up in a conversation, or reveal too much.

"Zacchara…" His voice became low and serious.

"What?" Josslyn chirped instantly.

"It's Ridge Zacchara, not Ridge Corinthos. My father didn't come to get me, so why should I carry his name?" For what seemed the millionth time, Ridge picked his feet up and walked again, but didn't stop to answer any of her questions.

**dbdbdb**

The Zacchara strolled over to an empty barstool away from the other two people, forcing him to the last seat furthest from the door. When he was seated, a mid fifties man walked over, a devious smile on his face, but it still seemed pleasant. "What can I get ya?" The bartender asked.

"Vodka rocks…something to take the edge off." Ridge solemnly stated, uninterested in conversation with another Port Charles citizen. Within seconds, the older man was back with his drink.

"New around here?" Ridge forced himself not to roll his eyes, but still obliged to answer.

"Guess you can say that. It's been a while since I've been here," He bit his lip, then looked the other man in the eyes, "Sorry, didn't catch your name."

There was a certain intimidation in the Zacchara's voice, but it wasn't easily detected. "Coleman Ratcliffe. And you are?"

Ridge felt the sudden urge to lie, but he also wanted to protect himself as good as possible, at least until his Mom came back to town. "Corbin Jackson." _Damn. _He cussed silently at how stupid of a name he picked. He quickly shot back his vodka rocks, and then stood up and walked over to the pool table. Coleman nodded his head and then went back to the other people to socialize.

Not even five minutes had passed, when another dark looking man came strolling into the bar, striping his coat and hanging it on the coat rack. "Cassadine, wussup?" Coleman shouted, waving his hand and was returned with the same gesture.

Ridge observed with his peripherals of the new face. He bet over the table, examining his desired move, then quickly snapped the billiard pole forward, slamming it to the white ball, which inertia sent it to a cluster of stripes and solids. "Mind if I join?" The 'Cassadine' approached him and asked as nice as he could, but there was still that demand in it.

He thought about it for a second, but then shook his head. "So I hear you're a Cassadine? Haven't heard much of your family." Ridge tried to make conversation as he put the balls back into the wooden triangle as the other man picked his desired pole.

"You must not be from here if you haven't heard about us Cassadine's. Spencer by the way." Just then, Ridge knew he was defiantly talking to his cousin.

"Well, I lied earlier to Coleman there about whom I was, but, seeing the situation I'm in, guess I shouldn't lie to you: My name's Ridge. Nice to finally meet you Spencer." The Zacchara showed off his million dollar dimples, causing a woman eavesdropping to become aroused. Spencer noticed, as did Ridge.

"Ridge: Weapon of Mass Seduction," both the men laughed for a bit, and then Spencer broke, "How the hell did you know my name?"

"You're a prince, known by the whole world. I've heard your name tossed around a few times, but haven't really looked into anything." Ridge answered, not letting his smile go, teasing the strange woman.

"You said were in a different situation with me. What did you mean?" Spencer kept questioning him.

"Why do you insist on playing 20 Questions with me?" Both men's dark eyes leered into the others, neither softening the tension.

"Answer my question and there won't be a problem." The Cassadine heir stated, then dropped the stare competition and bent over to get a good view on the move he was going to make.

"Spencer…We're cousins." Ridge unwillingly told his older cousin.

"You won't believe how much I get that. Let me guess: One of Uncle Sonny's, Uncle Lucky's, or Aunt Alexis'? Wait, you can't be one of Aunt Alexis'; I would have grown up with you. So, you're either Lucky's or Sonny's. Which one?" The Zacchara was amazed how well he was being read by someone other than his mom or Uncle Rudy.

"Take a wild guess…" The younger of the two set down the pole, bored off playing a game of pool, then leaned against the wall.

"The majority comes from Sonny…" Both trailed off, and then Spencer caught wind of Ridge's secret, "I'll keep quiet, seeing how that's what you want."

"You really are a Cassadine: you're great at reading even the most difficult people." Ridge complimented, and then walked over to the bar for another drink, along with Spencer.

"You're not so bad yourself Ridge." They clinked their unopened bottles of beer.

**dbdbdb**

"Claudee…" Rudy yelled out, knowing full and well his niece was losing her hearing, but thankfully, it wasn't too bad.

"He's around his good-for-nothing father…He's around Sonny…" Rudy took notice of the shakiness in her voice and how her lip quivered.

**A/N: Sorry, I cut it short. I want to save Claudia's conversation with her uncle for the next chapter! And for the Weapon of Mass Seduction thing, I got that off my Dancing With The Stars shirt which you can order from !**


End file.
